these_days_soapfandomcom-20200214-history
Continuity Notes: Directory
This page contains sigificant continuity notes featured in episodes of These Days, published on the Writers Express forum since 1st February 2015. Episode 1 (S01E01): 'Flashbacks' (Tuesday 1st September 2015) *Very first episode *First episode to use flashback *First episode to break the fourth wall (Lisa Wright talking to camera) *First episode licensed under 'Noxy Productions' (later Impossible Princess Productions) *This episode won a Writers Express Award for 'Best Soap Scene' at WRIXAS 10 on 30th August 2015 (Lisa Finds Baby Sophie Dead In Her Cot). *First appearance of (in alphabetical order): Anita Johnson (Michelle Monaghan), Danielle Harvey (Jodie Bagnell), Glen Wright (Samuel Anderson), Liam Hardacre (Shaun Blackstock), Lisa Wright (Anna Acton), Liz Doyle (Lysette Anthony), Rosy Lyons (Emma Rigby) and Sophie Wright (uncredited) *Final and only apperance of Sophie Wright (shown deceased due to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome - AKA SIDS/cot death), in flashback *Only episode where Anita, Danielle''' 'and Liam appear conscious, but have no dialogue *Only episode to use a voiceover (Lisa) as part of the narrative *Only episode where Lisa appears with blonde hair *Lisa is described as 32-years-old, and describes herself five years earlier as a peroxide blonde. She describes her husband Glen Wright as a lawyer. She explains that she met Glen five years ago, and he proposed to her a year later, despite being 'Mr Cautious' *First appearance of the hospital set ''Leicester St. Mary's; ''first appearance of its materinity unit *Sophie's full name is revealed to be Sophie Jane Wright at birth *Lisa describes Sophie as being born 'three years ago' *First mention of Lisa's salon, ''Fabulous!, which at the time she ran with friend Jason Warren *In a scene with Glen, Lisa jokes that she's so tired from doing three dye jobs that day 'she's ready to die!' Some interpret this dialogue as tragic foreshadowing of Sophie's death later that episode *Glen tells Lisa that Sophie has been asleep for 'a record' two hours. This worries Lisa, but he reassures her. She insists on checking on Sophie in half-an-hour *Lisa claims she is 'good at quiz shows' *Lisa finds Sophie dead in her cot *The timespan from Sophie's death to her funeral is described by Lisa as two weeks, during which she and Glen barely spoke *Glen uses the word 'chuffing' in the line: "I was more interested in that... stupid, chuffin' court case that I lost anyway." The word 'chuffing' - a mild expletive like 'blooming' or 'flaming' - tends to be most commonly heard in the East Midlands. Its use in this episode is a reference to the show's location, Leicester *Lisa reveals that she and Glen were offered counselling over Sophie's death and didn't take it, but in retrospect she feels they should have *First apperance of the car jointly owned by then housemates Keeley Thompson, Lindsay Adams and Rosy Lyons *First time Lisa and Rosy meet (in flashback, three years before the present day). Rosy mistakenly assumes Lisa is suicidal at first. Rosy takes her for a coffee. This later marks the first appearance of Doyle's café *In flashback, Lisa has a pregnancy scare and tells Glen she may not be ready to bear more children for a long time. She offers him the chance to end their marriage if he doesn't feel able to cope with her decision. But after further discussion, they agree to look into fostering and adoption as a way of still having a family. *Two years before the present day, Glen and Lisa foster and later adopt 'sweet, polite and very shy' teenager Danielle Harvey *One year before the present day, Glen and Lisa foster and later adopt 'outgoing and friendly' teenager Liam Hardacre, who is a year older than Danielle *In the closing moments, Lisa retrospectively describes nemesis Anita Johnson as 'a brand new problem' that 'won't be immediately obvious to you (the reader), but it will in time'. There is no explicit definition of when in the timeline Lisa is talking, as there is no context as to why she is delivering her soliloquay in Episode 1. Whenever it is, it precedes Lisa's suspicions about Anita and Glen's feelings for each other *Although this episode was first published on Writers Express on 1st February 2015, it was actually written on 11th June 2014 as an 'experiment', to see if Noxy wanted to relaunch the project...! Episode 2 (S01E02): 'False Idols' (Wednesday 2nd September 2015) *First appearance of (in alphabetical order): Bob Emerald (Clive Mantle), Carrie Donnelly (Karen Gillan), Chandra Patel (Nikki Patel), Ed Marshall (Ben Barnes), Hari Kapoor (James Floyd), Jack Matthews (Joseph Whelan), Jason Warren (John Partridge), Lee Rogers (Chris Fountain), Max Marshall (John Nettles), Maxine Donnelly (Denise Welch), Noah Donnelly (Alex Etel), Phil Donnelly (David Crellin) and Stephen Chapman (Max Brown) *Bob Emerald's surname was inspired by disgraced, former Barclay's Bank chief executive, Bob Diamond *Liz Doyle (Lysette Anthony) and Rosy Lyons (Emma Rigby) are the only (living) characters from Episode 1 who don't also appear in this episode *First appearance of several sets - the 'guyshare', Fabulous! (salon), Hotel Republic, Sweat and The Moonshine Inn (public house) *Glen Wright describes the day as adopted daughter Danielle Harvey's 'first day of Year 11' *Lisa opens the letter which reveals she and Glen have been given the go ahead to foster a third child *Lisa charges Maxine Donnelly £80 for her haircut. Jason mentions that rival, offscreen business Snippers 'down the road' charge £100 for the same job! *Lisa mutters comically to Jason that she can't stand Maxine! *Jason describes himself as Lisa's GBF (Gay Best Friend) *Stephen Chapman and Chandra Patel are described as 'friends' *Chandra nicknames Stephen 'Stevo' *Chandra mentions a receptionist called Tiffany, who's off work due to dental issues *Anita mentions that Lee 'shagged' her 'last Christmas' (2014), *Lee flirts with Maxine, describes Tom Hornby to Jack as 'up himself' and nicknames Anita 'Smirky'! *Noah mentions a girl he claims to fancy at college called 'Siobhan' *Lisa light-heartedly mentions elderly customer 'Mrs Barker' to Glen, describing her as lovely but garrulous *Noah jokily dubs trainee make-up artist sister Carrie 'Zoella' *In a conversation about his sexuality, Carrie presumptuously encourages brother Noah to tell their parents that he is gay, though he does not respond to this Episode 3 (S01E03): Thursday 3rd September 2015 Coming Soon Episode 4 (S01E04): Tuesday 8th September 2015 Coming Soon